Doubt's Faults
by schizophrenic-twilight-lover
Summary: Was there another reason for Bella's choice in Edward? A path that was blocked off for a reason no one except Bella knew...until Quil came along. NOT BellaxQuil!


**Okay, so this is in Quil's point of view. I hope you like/love it. If you don't that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. The. Characters.**

**

* * *

**

**QPOV**

Damn, I can't believe I let Emily talk me into this, I thought to myself. Staring at the beige door in front of me, I brought my right hand up in a fist and knocked. The sound of footsteps getting nearer followed my nervous thumping on the door. The beige wooden block opened on it's hinges by a brown haired girl with chocolate coloured eyes clad in a pair of dark denim skinny's paired with a white scoop neck. Shock was the main emotion playing across her face at the moment. I half-smiled.

"Hi Bella."

"Uh, hey Quil…"

I looked around nervously.

"Um, can I come in?"

Slowly, she moved aside so I could enter the house. I followed her as she walked pass the kitchen into the family room. We sat down, each on a different couch. She bit her shiny navy nails apprehensively before making a face as she tasted the nail polish in her mouth. Edgy, I managed to choke out a laugh.

"Alice." She said. "It's Denim Chrome."

We smiled weakly at each other and I fiddled with my fingers.

"There's a reason I came here today."

She nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, I rushed through my words and sentences before I lost my courage.

"It's about Jacob. It's just that the pack and me don't understand why you won't choose him. I know he makes you happy. I've seen you around him and I don't get why you think that, that bloodsucker is so much better than him especially after he left you for all those months and it was Jacob that made you better. You know Jake loves you and I'm pretty sure you love him too so…"

I trailed off and looked down at my hands. I can't understand why Bella likes a leech better than Jake. She belongs with Jake. They make each other happy and she'd be so much better off with him. I can read Jacob's mind and I know what he's feeling. When she's in the room, no one else matters. Whenever her name is mentioned, he always seems happier. I just don't understand why. I sighed, waiting for her answer.

" I do love him Quil but…I love Edward more. I'd do anything in my power to make him happy but loving him more than Edward is just not possible. I can't help it Quil."

"I don't believe that. You and I both know that you love Jacob enough to have considered choosing him over the bloodsucker."

She flinched like I'd slapped her.

"So why didn't you choose him?"

No answer.

"You could have chosen him. You wouldn't have to give anything up for him. You'd have everything and more. He doesn't need you to change or anything Bella! Can't you see?" I ranted.

She remained still, looking at the ground.

"What made you choose the leech?" I asked.

Silence filled the air.

"Bella, please, tell me." I begged.

Nothing.

"Bella. Please."

…

Seeing no other choice, I tried threats.

"Do you want me to visit your bloodsuckers then?"

No response.

"I'll pick a fight with one of them."

She straightened up. Finally, she was beginning to crack.

"Or you know what? I'll pick a fight with all of them. Maybe the rest of the pack will want to come too. Come on Bella, you know I'd do it."

In reality I wouldn't but I needed her to believe my bluff.

" I don't know." She mumbled.

"You can't not know," I told her. "There has to be a reason."

"I guess I'm just not _that _girl."

"That girl?"

"You know, the girl that takes chances."

I laughed.

"How is this taking a chance? Taking a chance is choosing the bloodsucker. There's no turning back with him. What if he leaves you again? Then you'll be stuck as a vampire, alone."

She sighed.

"You don't get it. Taking a chance would be choosing Jake, Quil. I know Edward loves me, there's nothing that can change that. He wouldn't leave me. He's like my safe harbor. A vampire only falls in love once, Quil."

"Well how is Jake chancy?"

She didn't reply.

"Bella…" I threatened

She bit her lip.

"Because he hasn't imprinted on anyone."

I stared at her in disbelief. That was her reason, because he didn't imprint on her?

"That's no reason. Just because he hasn't imprinted on you doesn't mean he doesn't love you!" I shouted.

"That's not what I meant Quil. It's just that with him, there's always the chance of…someone else."

Oh.

"Not every werewolf imprints."

"I know," She said. "But I just couldn't handle it if anything happened."

"What do you mean?"

She glared at me.

"I wouldn't be able to handle being the Leah in a situation!" She shouted.

I wouldn't be able to handle a situation like with Leah, Sam and Emily. He isn't aging while I grow older by the day. What if he finds someone else? Where does that leave me? I'm not willing to be _that_ girl. Nothing lasts forever Quil!"

Silence…

"Except a vampire's love." She whispered.

* * *

**I'm wearing Denim Chrome right now. Hehe. I bought it yesterday and I love it. It looks like black or blackish blue from afar but close up, you see it's really dark navy blue. I really like it! I also bought one called Burgandy Frost yesterday. Can't wait to try it out. Sad thing is that it's already started to wear off a little in someareas of my nail. Oh well, nothing lasts forever. LOL**


End file.
